


Till Death do us Part

by Electricromance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Apocalypse, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electricromance/pseuds/Electricromance
Summary: Lance is alone, seperated from his only family, and he's just a little on edge from being alone like this, not knowing whats going on.Keith is... Also alone, and believe it or not, he absolutely hates it. So, what happens when they meet after both of them finding a gated community? Good things dont last forever.-sucky summary, I know, but this is my first fan fiction I'm publishing for voltron! I'm excited! I hope you'll give it a chance:)





	1. The Sun is Down and We're Bound to Get Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> I have a good feeling about this story. My goal is to update once a week! Today is Tuesday, and I'll try to keep up a schedule of Tuesdays. Happy reading, and feedback and criticism IS VERY ACCEPTED

_**Thunk**_.

Lance grimaced and pulled his arm back, the sickening squelch sounding as he took his crowbar out of the head it was lodged in. Getting used to that sound was almost impossible, and really, he was just numb to it instead. Lance sighed and wiped his crowbar on the old, tattered clothes of the other before sliding it back in his utility belt, where a few other weapons sat, waiting for their turn. They'd get it soon enough.

Crying wasn't something Lance allowed himself to do anymore. He was lucky, and why should he cry when he should be thankful? He was alive, and that's more than can be said for most people these days. A group was rare to come by, despite books and movies saying otherwise, and Lance hadn't seen a living person in months. It sucks, being alone...

But he's managing.

Besides, why get close to people when they're just going to die? So you can be there to watch them get torn to shreds? No thanks, Lance is good without that. Still, he cant shake the feeling that... Maybe his sister is out there. Maybe his brother is with her, and maybe they're safe. Wouldn't that be nice?

They were together at one point, and they were all that was left of the McClain family. A group of dead seperated them. There was too many for the three of them to handle, and they ran. It was all his fault they weren't together right now, but all he could do was hope that his siblings are safe.

* * *

 

Lance closed the heavy door behind them, sighing loudly and leaning against it. They were in a science classroom by the looks of it and Lance couldnt help but smirk. Science was his favorite subject in school. " _Damn_. You think we can just take a little nap real quick? Seems a little safe for now. My arm is killing me." Marco groaned, lying on the dirty floor and using some textbooks for a makeshift pillow.

Veronica snorted and cast him a look. "Your arm? What, did you swing too hard at the air? Because I dont recall seeing you slice and dice a single one of those bastards." She said, sitting beside him and lying down as well. Lance pushed a bookshelf in front of the door as a barracade and he rested against it, so if there was something trying to get in he would feel the movement.

"Listen, Ronnie, I'm tired. Didn't sleep last night because we were out in the fucking woods. Can you just let me be?" Marco snapped, pulling the hood of his jacket over his head and Veronica rubbed the back of her neck sympathetically. "Oh. Well, no wonder you're tired. We've been walking all day." She mumbled and Lance nodded in agreement. He was the oldest by three years, and his siblings pretty much elected him leader pretty soon after shit hit the fan. It was his call, and he couldn't ever say no to Veronica's puppy eyes. Besides, things seemed okay for right now.

"Yeah, we should all take a power nap. I'll sleep against the shelf so if anything bangs on the door I'll wake up." He smiled at his little brother and sat his bag beside him, lying his gun top of it. "Thanks, Lance," Marco sighed and curled in on himself, letting his eyes slip shut. Veronica scooted towards Lance and rested her head on his legs, making him smile and run his hands through her hair. Slowly, he dozed off with them.

-

_**BANG!** _

A groan filled the air and Lance jolted, waking Veronica as he moved to grab his bag and his gun. She stood up, panicked, and grabbed her own out of her pocket. Marco was up too and he was obviously irritated by the rough wake up call, mocking groan coming from him. "Man, do they do _anything_ other than be a constant annoyance?" He huffed, pulling out his bat from his own bag. Lance chuckled. "Hell no, you act like you've never seen these things!" He laughed, putting up his gun and unsheathing his machete. "Dont waste your bullets, Ronnie."

Veronica rolled her eyes, already holding her favorite knife. "Please. 'M not stupid. How many do you think there are?" She asked, Marco coming up beside her. Lance shrugged, looking out the small window. "Fuck. At least ten," he said and looked at the fire exit. "Marco, look and see how many are in the courtyard if we go out the fire exit. Veronica, if Marco says it's safe to run and get out of here, you go. I'll follow you. Don't stop running until there are enough of them you two can handle on your own." He said and looked at Marco.

"And if you get stuck?" He asked nervously. "What then?"

Lance tensed and looked at the both of his siblings, Veronica's eyes hard and her face like a mask. Just like Mamá. "He wants us to go. Even if he has to stay. He wants us to leave him." She said coldly and Marco scoffed. "Really, Lance? Don't be so dramatic. Just come out the door with us." He said and Veronica rolled her eyes, breaking her mask. She said nothing and started pushing desks against the door, barracading it further. Lance stepped out of her way wordlessly.

"Okay," She said, crossing her arms and staring Lance down. Funny, he thought, that she could pull puppy eyes on him and then turn around and do the complete opposite, and they had the same effect. He listened. "It's barracaded. You dont have to worry about them getting in and trampling us, so let's go. Now you can come with us." She decided and Lance nodded. Marco cheered her on but noticed the weight on the door increasing. "We have to go. There's more on the door and they won't stay there forever. It looks like a pretty clear shot to the gate."

So, they ran. They almost made it, too! But guess what? Lance's dumb ass _tripped_. He tripped, and thats why they weren't together.

"Lance!" Veronica yelled, pulling Lance up from the ground and he whimpered, falling on his knee. He rolled his ankle, and fuck, did it hurt. There was a horde now, getting closer. The ones in the classroom hallway broke free, and there was at least twenty. Lance's breath quickened and he pushed at Veronica. "Go. I cant go with you but I can make it at my own pace. Please. I'll find you. Walkies- every night, okay? Try channel six, I'll be on at eight when I can. Go, Ronnie." He grunted, getting up and pushing her. She was crying. "I can't run. You can. Go, please. I'll get out of here, I promise-" he choked on his words when Veronica hugged him, and he saw Marco staring at him in disbelief, anguish... "I love you, Leandro." She whispered and kissed his forehead before she nodded and started running.

"Lance!" Marco screamed, trying to run back when he saw Veronica leave without him. "Lance-" He cried, Veronica catching his arm and pulling him while his voice broke. She explained and he cried more. " _¡Mi hermano! No! Te quiero! You better come back, you prick!_ " He kept yelling into the woods, Veronica dragging him the whole way. Lance snorted and started limping towards the gates, looking back and seeing the decaying creatures get closer. " _Te quiero_." He whispered.

-

Lance camped on the roof until his ankle was better, luckily having enough food and water to live off of. He could run again, and he sighed happily. He wouldn't have made it like that. No quick moves. You have to be quick on your feet out there to survive.

Getting off of the roof was easy, the dead paying him no mind as he climbed off of the ladder and snuck through the schoolyard gate, shutting it behind him. He could've laughed, it was so easy.

A few weeks later, here he was, in a nice house in a cute, little, empty gated community, clear of the dead. (Thanks to his trusty crowbar.) He played with his walkie talkie and checked his watch. 8 pm. Nothing.

"Veronica? Marco?"

Silence.

\-----------

Keith Kogane, star student, artist, and brother of the famous Takashi Shirogane.

People who he all used to be.

Being alone had its perks, he had to admit. No worrying about others, no rationing food between people... That was nice. Cons were... He felt ultimately alone. He hated that feeling, desperate to talk to another person only for a second, just so he could make sure he wasn't the only one. So he could keep going on, and feel like "Hey. Maybe I am the future."

Keith's brother was dead, and being adopted meant that, yeah, Shiro was pretty much his only family. He snorted. Not anymore. Things were hard after watching Shiro get gnawed on, and they still were. Sometimes Keith would wake up to the sound of his brother yelling,"Just leave! Get out of here, please! I love you."

In those times, he would cry.

Walking into this little gated community was hard. His first foster parents were rich like this, and after his first detention at school, they sent him back to the home. That's not why it was hard, though. It was literally hard, not emotionally. These gates were amazing. He wondered if there was a group here. Keith climbed the smooth fence, which was a challenge in itself, but he figures the place will be worth it if it hasnt been looted already.

He'd just gotten on the other side of the fence when his walkie talkie sounded, static coming from the speaker as he fumbled in a panic. Why didnt he turn it off? Keith swore he turned it off! He fished it out and was about to turn it off or throw it, or something, until a small, unsure voice floated through it.

"...Veronica? Marco?"


	2. Just Another Product of Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important decisions are made. Also, a dog!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, none of these are beta'd because we die like men

Keith didn't have time to think about the voice on the other side of the line before there were loud groans and he was pulling out his katana. He'd had this katana since before the Plague hit, and it was the first thing he grabbrd before hightailing it out of there with Shiro. He kept it sharp and in good condition, because it just... It was his only connection of his life before everything went to shit. So, he held it and watched, but saw nothing. Confused and curious, he moved towards the source of the noise.

He walked quickly and quietly before he saw it, the Rotters all piled up against the metal fence, reaching in and trying to grab him. There was only three. Keith scoffed and shoved his katana through a decayed head. "Not much of a threat, but the less there are in the world, the better." He muttered to himself and quickly silenced the other two before he backed away from the fence and walked through the subdivision. It was surprisingly clear, but he assumed most people left pretty quick as soon as the Plague started to hit.

Keith wiped his katana on the grass and he sat down beside it, sighing tiredly. He kept it out just in case and he rubbed his eyes. He hadnt slept more than thirty minutes at a time in days, so when his eyes slipped shut, he didnt stop them. That... Was a bad idea, he would soon find out.

-

Lance was watching the other man and how he moved, carrying himself so proudly and unafraid. He scoffed and decided immediately that this guy was an asshole, so he grabbed his crossbow he used specifically for intimidation and he headed out once the man looked like he'd fallen asleep. It was easy to catch people off guard that way, and with the way that katana was lying beside him, Lance probably needed that element of surprise.

When he got to the other, he wasnt nervous. He knew he had the upper hand as he silently reached down to grab the katana and move it out of the other's reach, his own crossbow aimed at him incase he just so happened to not be asleep. Luckily, he was. Lance picked up the blade and inspected it, impressed at its condition. He tapped the other's shoulder with it to wake him up.

And god, did he wake up. He jolted and Lance had to move the blade so he didn't nick the other man on it, and he dropped it behind him, holding his crossbow correctly. "Hello," he smiled fakely, walking closer to the other. "What brings you to this lively neighborhood today? Care to tell me your name?" He asked and was shocked by dark purple eyes as they locked with his, his mouth drying as he realized that wow, this dude is fucking hot. Now really wasn't the time for that though.

"I was just passing by and this place seemed secure, I was gonna look around for stuff but I wont take it if you're here. Keith," he huffed, standing up and eyeing his katana almost sadly. This guy was tall and skinny, and if it came down to it, he could probably win a fight with him if need he. He really hoped that wasnt gonna happen though, he'd rather be doing something else a little more rough with that tanned skin-

"Lance. Are you alone?"

Keith broke out of his quickly dirtying thoughts and nodded, his face flushed and eyes down. "To be honest, you're the first person I've seen in a while." He shrugged and looked back at him- Lance- who seemed to be lost in thought before he spoke again. "You can... Come back with me. For now. We can talk inside." He said, turning around and walking across the street to a light blue house, two stories.

Keith stumbled and walked behind him, picking up his katana on the way and putting it back into it's spot on his back. He caught up to Lance and bit his lip. "Thanks. Arent you worried I'll, y'know, try something?" He asked curiously, walking beside Lance. "No," he answered,"I'm not. You're like me, alone and tired. You would have tried something already or said something I would have not trusted. My family always said I had a great judge of character."

Keith watched as Lance opened his door and held it for him, and it took him just a moment to realize he was supposed to go in first. "So, you're alone too then?" He asked and Lance nodded, but he refused to give his life story right now. Lance locked up and chained the door before lying down on a soft couch, stretching out and relaxing with a loud moan. Keith blushed bright red. Lance looked at him funny and sat up with a much less sexy groan.

"I'm assuming you have food? Lets eat and talk over dinner." Lance offered and pulled out a can of peaches from his bag, along with a fork he found in one of the drawers earlier. Keith followed suit but went with a can of beans instead. He preferred to save his fruits for when he really wanted them.

"This is a small, touristy town. What brought you here?" Lance asked, leaning back on the couch and looking at Keith with a questioning look. He was more curious than anything, really. He wasnt used to company his age anymore. "Just travelling. I wanted to get to the coast, I figured most people would have evacuated it. Guess I was right?" Keith glanced out the window. It was quiet.

"They're all holed up in certain houses and the club house. They tried to stick together, and that... Was a really bad idea. You can imagine how quick the Plague spread." Lance shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. He just sat his peaches down when there was scratching at the door and then he was up, but Keith was already in front of him. One arm flew out to keep Lance from the door- on instinct- while his other hand held his katana. Lance's heart fluttered at the sign of protection before he frowned. He didnt need protection, and he didnt need it from this stranger. He scoffed and pulled his own knife out.

The scratching came again, and Lance pushed Keiths arm away to get to the door. Keith made an unpleasant whine as Lance opened it slowly, peeking out onto the doorstep. He was quiet, and his eyebrows were furrowed as if he was in deep thought. He slowly turned to Keith and swung the door open. "There's nothing there? Where do you think-"

Lance was cut off before he could finish his sentence. Something jumped on him and Keith panicked, but was even more confused when he heard no scream. Then, it processed. Lance was doing the opposite. He was laughing.

There was a fucking dog on him, licking him to death.

"Lance!" Keith groaned and shut the door, putting up his katana and picking up the small black lab, holding it away from Lance. "What if this thing is infected?! You're just letting it lick you and lay on you-!" The dog also interrupted Keith's sentence, licking a long stripe across his face and leaving Keith speechless.

The dog wiggled out of his hold and happily trotted back to Lance, who rubbed her head affectionately. "Yes, Keith. She is so vicious and infected. She probably is just excited she found something that doesnt smell like rotting meat! Aren't you, princess?" He cooed at the dog and Keith prickled at the name, his cheeks flushing and thinking of a completely different context that voice could be used in. The sexual tension between these boys was suffocating.

Keith coughed and rubbed his cheek where the dog licked him. He noticed a thick, blue leather collar around her neck, but no tag. Someone must have let her loose. "Blue," he felt the collar and she licked his arm with a happy, quiet yip,"her name should be Blue. Look at those eyes and her collar." Keith smiled softly, petting her ears back and looking at her eyes.

Lance made a satisfied humming noise and looked at Keith happily, scratching behind her ears. "Blue. She must have followed you. Wiggled through the gates. She is kind of small, dont you think?" He asked and made kissy noises at Blue, who turned and licked his face. Her tail was going at least a hundred miles per hour. "Yeah, and she knows to be quiet. I think we should keep her."

Lance looked at Keith, surprised. He didnt expect Keith to want to stay, and he didnt think he wanted to let Keith stay, but... Maybe this will be good. Keith seems like a smart, skilled fighter, and he didnt kill Lance or Blue on sight, so... One chance. "One chance." Lance said seriously, looking Keith dead in the eyes. "You get one chance. Okay?" He firmly patted Blue's head, and Keith nodded, ignoring the heat that went through his spine at Lance's commanding, firm tone.

"Okay."


End file.
